doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ragnarok
"Ragnarok" is the eleventh episode of the fifth series of Doctor Who. It first aired on 18th September 2010. Synopsis "When you gotta go - go with a smile!" - The Harlequin The planet of Azuramatza, a world full of the latest in scientific advancement in the galaxy has created a device that could bring back a dead world. However, they come under threat by the nigh-supernatural Circus. Plot Azulamatza, 5410 Professor Van De Catt and her team have just perfected what they have spent 'three generations' on. Apparently, they now have the technology to bring back a dead world. They suggest that a test subject should be used. Van De Catt proposes that if it is to be successful, they should bring back a planet that was of great importance - Gallifrey. In the TARDIS, the Doctor, Kale and Martha propose to take a trip to the Hanging Gardens of Yaddalhart, where 'the sea falls into the sky and back up again'. before they can, the TARDIS shakes violently and is thrown off course and being dragged to another location. The Doctor sees it as the work of another 'time snare'. Kale asks whether it would be the Gandrians, but the Doctor tells him that the TARDIS is being drawn towards a more powerful snare. It suddenly lands, and the Doctor, Martha and Kale see that they are in a dark orange world with yellow lights from under the ground and a lightly beige sky. A city of circuits and large towers was in front of them. Some scientists arrived and welcomed the Doctor, who commented this was a much better welcome than the last time they were forced to land on a planet. Van De Catt introduces herself and tells them that she initiated the time snare because they needed both the Doctor and his TARDIS. The Doctor is curious, and asks why. Van De Catt ushers them to one of the largest buildings in the city, unaware that an old woman and a large, muscular man is watching them in the distance. The Doctor, Martha and Kale see a gigantic, towering machine that looked like a massive laser. The Doctor looked at it and began scanning its appearance and muttering equations. Kale and Martha advanced and began to ask what the machine did. Before one of the scientists could answer, the Doctor butted in. He states that this was some form of terraforming technology, capable of bringing back a dead world to any state and even resurrect others using artron energy. He then asks why he wanted the Doctor to see this. Van De Catt said it was for 'permission'. The Doctor then became intrigued, then realised - they wanted to recreate Gallifrey. Kale and Martha found this to be a brilliant idea, but the Doctor protested, stating that if they brought the Time Lords back it would only lead to bad things, like maybe another Time War. Martha then stated that the Daleks are probably dead and even if they weren't the Daleks would be a fairly minimal threat. Also, Van De Catt tells them that it does not actually bring back the planet to its original state but 'rejuvenates' them - gives the extinct civilization another chance. The Doctor is still a bit skeptical but Martha reassures him, saying that he could have his people back. Van De Catt also tells him that if he allows the TARDIS to be used with the machine's mechanics, he could allow the Time Lords knowledge of their society and correct what mistakes they may have made. The Doctor then agrees and gets to work to plug in the TARDIS with the machine. Meanwhile, the old woman and the large man arrive in a red cabin within an alley in the city. They come before a sinister clown-like man sitting with a strange, lanky humanoid. They tell the clown that they have the Time Lord and are probably starting the process to bring back Gallifrey. The clown smiles even more and tells them that it is time they have 'a little fun'. They arrive at the tower and are met by two armed guards at the entrance. Before they confront them, the clown morphs into Van De Catt's form and advances to the entrance. The armed guards ask who the other three are and the Harlequin/Van De Catt's arm morphs into a laser and blasts the guards in the chests, killing them. They then mve in and start killing anyone they see, finding great joy in doing so. They finally make their way to the Machine and the Harlequin morphs back to reveal themselves. Van De Catt shouts out the word 'SIDESHOWS' and the guards try shooting at them but the large man stands between the rest and the lasers bounce back off, but seem to cause him some minimal distress. The Harlequin introduces themselves as Sideshows: beings who find order to be 'boring' and the best fun they can have is by killing as many people as possible. They have come to Azulamatza, the Planet of Circuits to use the Machine to reverse the effects of its intended purpose - killing worlds instead of creating them. Kale tries to blast the Harlequin but the Contortionist slithers almost instantly in front of him and kicks him away before he could fire. Suddenly, the TARDIS seems to 'growl' and a blast of white light burst from the lamp and throws the Sideshows out the window and falling down to the ground. Van De Catt tells the Doctor that that won't stop them - but they have been keeping them at bay for a while as they built the Machine and have gathered some information on what they are affected by. They then begin their defence on the eventual attack from the Sideshows. The Harlequin, furious at the attack they just suffered asks the Medium what they are up to. The Medium begins to close her eyes and breath heavily. She tells the rest that they are doing - nothing... they are just waiting. The Harlequin finds this funny, and says that they are 'finally joining in'. They then make their way for the tower again. He asks the Contortionist to go in first and see what they are doing. The creature sneaks past the guards and makes its way to the elevator to the Machine Room. Van De Catt tells everyone that the Contortionist is only flexible when oxygen is in the atmosphere. It does not ned to breathe, but needs it for its abilities. One of the guards seals off the air supply in the elevator and stops it. The Contortionist attempts to make its way through the small gap in between the doors but sees that the oxygen is gone and cannot stretch. Van De Catt orders the guard to 'drop the floor'. The guard pushes a button and the floor of the elevator opens and the Contortinist falls to its death into the power core at the very bottom of the tower. One down, three to go. The Medium screams and screams at the Harlequin about the Contortionist's death. The Harlequin becomes angry and sends the Strongman to tear them apart. He slowly makes his way to the tower, followed by the ther two. Van De Catt sees they are using the Strongman as an unstoppable sheild but know that he seems to be composed of conserved physical energy and that only if he released it from his mouth. The Doctor finds this to be very difficult and has no idea how they are going to get rid of him. When the Strongman finally breaks his way through the doors, Kale then casually shoots the Strongman in the foot. The Strongman then lets out a large roar that seems to blow a hole through the wall. While he screamed, Kale stopped him by shooting him in the head and kills him. The enraged Harlequin then tells the Medium to 'tear their heads apart'. The Medium then begins to let out a high pitched scream that brought everyone to their knees in pain. Martha then tried to crawl up and used one of the guards' guns and shot at the ceiling and broke a part of it off and it landed on the Medium and Harlequin, crushing them. The Doctor looks on and seems a bit disappointed at the sudden end to it all. Van De Catt then tells everyone to get back to work, the crisis is over. After some time, the Machine was then ready and Van De Catt asked the Doctor for a DNA sample and took some of his blood. She inserted it into the machine and activated. A brilliant yellow beam shot from the Machine and in the sky became an orb before flying off. The scientists were tracking the orb's coordinates - the previous location. The orb finally reaches its intended location and instantly became an orange planet with its moons appearing with it. Gallifrey was reborn. Van De Catt and the Doctor then started using the TARDIS' circuits and placed a 'history bomb' on a course with planet, which contained all of the Time Lord history and customs that the Doctor wanted kept on the New Gallifrey. He then had the artron energy amplified to have the planet's landscape create the Time Lords with their won personalities in mere seconds and once the bomb hit and the Time Lords now have their entire culture and their TARDISes. The Time Lords have returned, with no war to fight and no Rassilon to oppress them. The Doctor then gets a message from the Time Lords in the TARDIS, stating: "To the Doctor. We are the New Time Lords. We thank you for your assistance and you will make sure that the Old Regime will not be repeated. Praise to Theta Sigma." The Doctor smiles and turns to Van De Catt thanking her for what she did. She also thanks him for his assistance in her research and wish him and Martha and Kale farewell. As soon as they are all in the TARDIS, the Cloister Bell tolls and the screens show the words 'HIDDEN FIRE' flashing red. The doors swiftly close and the Doctor traces the message back to the Gandrian Empire. The Doctor then remembers the prophecy the old Gandrian woman told him and sees that the message is sending the TARDIS coordinates to the source of the message and they all make their way towards the planet in question - Earth. Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman * Kale Phoenix - Thomas Law * The Harelquin - Reece Shearsmith * The Contortionist - Doug Jones * The Strongman - Yigal Naor * The Medium - Lena Headey * Professor Van De Catt - Sally Phillips Production * In Norse mythology, Ragnarok was an event which meant the end of the world but the beginning of a new one where the survivors would rule over it. * This episode reintroduces the once near-extinct Time Lords, as well as bringing back their home planet, Gallifrey. * This is the second time in this series that the TARDIS has been caught in a 'time snare'. See Also * Circus * Azulamatza * New Gallifrey * Ragnarok Machine Category:Phoenix Category:Stories featuring Time Lords Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor